The Perfect Christmas Gift part 1
by Ruka Tatsuya
Summary: What's the perfect Christmas gift for the host club members ?


An Ouran High-School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Ruka Tatsuya

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High-School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Perfect Christmas Gift**

Part 1

"Haruhi, where are you going to celebrate Christmas?" the twins, Hikaru & Kaoru both saying it together infront of the Third Music Room.

"I'll be spending Christmas in my house." Haruhi said to the twins while opening the doors to the third music room.

"Haruhi, do you have fun staying in the Host Club" said the twins asking Haruhi.

"Well, I cant say I hate it or anything. I do enjoy staying in the host club sometimes. Well, I guess. I really would like to continue staying in the host club." Said Haruhi. Then she smiled at the twins.

In the corridors of Ouran High-school, the classmates were walking to their clubs. They classmates were Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachin. They were walking to the third music room, the room of their club, Host Club. They arrive in front on of the third music room's dorr.

Haruhi opens the doors to the third music room. She sees rest of the host club members and a group of people decorating the third music room. Tamaki was sitting on a chair. Kyoya was using his laptop. And Mori was with Honey, while Honey eats Strawberry Cake.

"Welcome Haruhi! You are late again." Tamaki said joyfully.

"Sorry." Haruhi replied to Tamaki's question

The twins get a small water pistol from their back pockets. The twins, then sprays water at Tamaki's face with the water Pistols.

"Aren't you going to great us as well?" the twins said.

"Why the hell do I have to waste my time welcoming you ? You are always play tricks on me! So why do I have to welcome you both!" Tamaki said shouting with the tone of Anger in his voice.

"We're part of the Host Club too." the twins said.

"Um... What's going on?" Haruhi said

"Huh? What do you mean what's going on?" Tamaki said.

"The people, and the decorations. What's the occasion? Is this some kind of Host Club Tradition I wasn't able to attend last year?" Haruhi said with a question mark expression on his face.

"You don't know? It's nearly Christmas. So we have to put up the decorations for the occasion." the twins said to Haruhi.

"Is it really? I thought it was still November. I guess I was concentrating on my studies to much, that I didn't notice it was already December." Haruhi said.

"We better prepare. We will have to open the host club soon." Kyoya said to the rest of the members of the host club.

"Yeah, yeah." The twins said walking to the other side of the room.

While everybody was preparing for the opening of the Host Club, Tamaki was thinking about Christmas. Thinking about the gifts he would get and the gift he would be giving to Haruhi & Kyoya. Tamaki was thinking deeply for the perfect gift for Kyoya & Haruhi.

"Is everybody ready for the opening of the Host Club?" Kyoya said asking everybody.

"Yes." Everybody else said a reply except Tamaki. Tamaki was eating some cake that Honey offered him to eat. Leaving the fork he was using for the cake in his mouth.

Hikaru & Kaoru went to the back of Tamaki. Just starring at him from the back wondering why he hasn't talked and the moved for the past 18 minutes. After a few seconds of starring at Tamaki, the twins gave a mischievous smile while they were starring at Tamaki.

The cause for the mischievous smile is that Hikaru & Kaoru had another mischievous smile for Tamaki. Hikaru & Kaoru took out colored marker from their pockets. They were both using the colored markers during class hours. They both started drawing scribbles on Tamaki's face, without Tamaki knowing because of his deep thinking for a Christmas gift for Kyoya & Haruhi. Hikaru drew a mustache and monobrow. And Kaoru drew spirals on his cheeks and fangs on his lower lips making it look like fangs are coming out of his mouth.

Honey noticed the twins and was wondering what they were both doing. Honey & and Mori approached the direction of the twins. And said:

"Hey, Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing? Can I play too?" Honey said to the twins while sitting on Mori's back. Like how Yachiru of BLEACH 11th division vice-captain would stay around on Kenpachi's back.

"Hehehe…. Yeah, sure Honey. You can play along too, Honey." Both the twins said with their mischievous smile on their face.

Now Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru are scribbling on Tamaki's face still without Tamaki knowing. And Mori, doing nothing,just watching over Honey. Honey also draws scribbles on Mori's face. Mori does not do anything at all, his expression on his face is like a bored look.

And finally, the host Club is open. The clients enter the room designate the host club members. 2 clients has designated Tamaki, yet Tamaki does not notice. He doesn't even know the host club is open.

10 minutes has passed, and Tamaki and his 2 clients aren't doing anything. Tamaki is just on deep thought. The clients are getting a bit impatient, so one of the 2 clients ask Kyoya what is the matter with Tamaki. And why are their scribbles one his face. The twins overheard the conversation with Kyoya & Tamaki's client. And will try to help out the clients. Both the twins take out their water pistols and sprayed it on Tamaki's. Finally, Tamaki wakes up from his deep thought.

"Yo! You have 2 clients with you, and you aren't doing anything about it for the past 15 minutes. And that cake fork has been stuck in your mouth for the past 30 minutes. And you haven't been moving at all." both the twins said to Tamaki.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tamaki said without any clue on what's going on.

"Oh, My Princess!" Tamaki said to the clients.

"My princess, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for a period of time." Tamaki said to the two clients kind of sorry voice.

Tamaki puts his face very near the one of the clients and apologizing to her. The scribbles done by the Twins & Honey were still on Tamaki's face. The client was a bit frustrated or disturbed by his face.

"Umm…. Tamaki, why do you have weird funny scribbles on your face?" asked by the client. Mori had already cleaned his face from Honey scribbles.

"And why are you the only one with scribbles on your face?" the other client asked Tamaki.

Tamaki was clueless about his client's question. And wondered what they were both talking about.

"Um, excuse me my princess. But what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked his two clients.

"It's your face. You have scribble drawings on you face." Both the clients said to Tamaki and gave Tamaki a small mirror from one of the client's make up bag.

Tamaki got the small mirror and took a look at his face. He was speechless at first.

"All clients, the host club will be closed for a while." Kyoya announced it to all the clients in the room.

All the clients were all starting to leave the third music room.

"You can just return the mirror later when I come back." said the client of Tamaki, who lent the small mirror to Tamaki.

"Oh, Thanks." I will see to it that I will return it to you personally.

After all the clients of the Host club has left the third music room. Tamaki got furious and asking why he has scribbles on his face.

"WAAAAAHHHH! Why the hell do I have scribbles on my face!" Tamaki said with a furious shouting voice.

"You were spacing out." Both the twins said to Tamaki with not expression.

"So we wanted have a little fun while waiting for the clients. And besides, Honey had fun too. Right, Honey?" both the twins said to Tamaki and asking Honey.

"Yeah, I really had fun!" Honey said joyfully.

"Hey, Tamaki. Why were you spacing out?" Haruhi said asking Tamaki. Haruhi really didn't want to ask because it was none of her business.

"Well, I was thinking about Christmas. And, the perfect Christmas gift." Tamaki answering Haruhi's question emotionally.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

Part 2 will come soon. This is only part 1.


End file.
